Genie (2019)
:NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Genie from the 2019 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Genie (Disney). Genie is the tritagonist of the 2019 feature film Aladdin, the live-action remake of the 1992 animated film of the same name. He is portrayed by Will Smith, who also played Agent J in the Men in Black films, Steven Hiller in Independence Day, Mike Lowrey in the Bad Boys movie series and a fictionalized version of himself in TV's The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Biography While trapped inside the cave, Abu reveals that he stole the lamp back from Jafar. Aladdin notices the lamp is a bit dusty and gives it a rub. This causes the lamp to release a powerful Genie who can grant him three wishes, as long as he is holding the lamp. Aladdin wishes to escape from the cave (though he makes a wish without holding the lamp, keeping his three wishes in tact), and both he, Genie, Abu and Carpet find themselves in the middle of the desert. Genie instructed Aladdin on wishes that he can't do, he can't kill anyone, resurrect someone from dead or make anyone fall in love with anyone else. After seeing Genie's potential, Aladdin wishes to become a prince in the hopes that he can be with Princess Jasmine. Genie transforms him into Prince Ali, and parade to The Sultan's Palace, where the Sultan welcomes him. While Aladdin and Jasmine are riding the magic carpet, Dalia and Genie go out for a stroll. After Jafar pushes Aladdin out of his tower and falls into the sea. Abu and Carpet arrive with the lamp, and Aladdin manages to rub it before drowning. Genie appears and rescues Aladdin, and after speaking with Jasmine they confront the Sultan of Jafar's treachery. Genie was celebrating with Aladdin that he got the girl and fulfil his promise that he would free the Genie. Aladdin can't, if they find out he is not the prince he would lose Jasmine. Genie was upset with him that he broke his promise. But Iago took the lamp, without Aladdin noticing it. Aladdin knew Genie was right and he was going to tell Jasmine the truth that he is a street rat. Iago took the lamp for Jafar and Genie is terrified of him. The Genie gives Jafar how two wishes, turning Jafar into both the new Sultan of Agrabah and the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Aladdin notices the lamp was missing and went to the palace to retrieve from Jafar but it was too late. Jafar banished Aladdin and Abu to frozen wasteland. The Genie transport the magic carpet to find Aladdin and Abu to frozen wasterland to find them. The Magic Carpet found them and head back to Agrabah. Aladdin and Abu tried to get the lamp away from Jafar, but it was too late, because Jafar stopped them. But Aladdin had a trick in his sleeve. That the Genie gave Jafar his powers, he could take it away. Jafar knew Aladdin, knew his powers are not enough. Jafar makes his final wish that he would become the most powerful Genie. The Genie granted him in his wish and Jafar is now a powerful Genie. Except one problem, he wanted to become a Genie everthying comes with it. Genies can't kill or give any free wishes to himself and they are imprisioned in the lamp until somebody rubs the lamp and gives them their three wishes. Jafar and Iago are imprisioned in the lamp. Genie puts Agrabah back to Normal and sends Jafar and Iago imprisioned in The Cave of Wonders for 10,000 years. Genie could give Aladdin third wish to become a prince again. But if Aladdin wants to marry Jasmine, it has to be him and no one else. Aladdin makes his promise to the Genie, that he wishes for Genie's freedom. The Genie is offically free and human. The Genie is going to miss Aladdin and no matter what people say, he is a true prince to him. The Sultan decides to pass the throne to Jasmine as Sultan and change the law. Jasmine is Sultan and changes the law for any princess to marry someone who is worthy of her. She chooses Aladdin. Genie is now marrying Dalia and off to see the world with her and their two kids. Aladdin and Jasmine are now married. Genie is then revealed to be the fisherman who the beginning that narrated the story to his two children, with Dalia being his wife. Trivia *Before Will Smith was cast as Genie, Gabriel Iglesias was considered for the role of Genie. *Genie's costume in his human form is based on Genie's outfit from the Aladdin broadway musical. *The credits make Genie billed before Aladdin, thinking he is the film's protagonst, however, Aladdin is the film's true main protagonist and the focus of the film, whiel Genie is the film's tritagonist. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Genies Category:Comic Relief Category:Sidekicks Category:Rescuers Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Gentle Giants Category:Self-Aware Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Narrators Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Reality Warper Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Humanoid Category:Voice of Reason Category:Philanthropists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wise Category:Successful Category:Internet Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Stalkers Category:Master Orator Category:Chaste Category:Outright Category:Protectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Hope Bringer Category:Passionate Learners Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:The Messiah Category:Provoker Category:Theatrical Heroes